


Sky of Paint

by RecedingSerenity



Series: Detroit: Become Shipped [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is precious, Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Markus talks about painting, Markus thinks Connor is adorable, Sunsets, all that good fluffy shit, and doesn't understand why Markus likes watching sunsets, because he is still getting used to emotions and shit, two android dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecedingSerenity/pseuds/RecedingSerenity
Summary: Sunsets, relaxation, being with the android he loves... It's what Markus needs. Jericho is still trying to learn to thrive in society, and it's taking a lot out of its leader. He's happy to help, of course, he wants the best for his people, but the stress of it has been getting to him. Who better to relax with than a certain RK800?





	Sky of Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a Markus x Connor short! I seriously love these two. I wrote this when I was going through a bit of a rough time, and it really soothed me to have these android babies be in love XD Anyway, hope ya enjoy!

Golds, oranges, pinks, purples... They all merged into one, creating a beautiful watercolor array that was pleasing to even the most unfeeling of eyes. It was as if splotches of color had been thrown up to the sky, coating it in the beautiful shades that it now displayed. It reminded the leader of Jericho of a canvas, previously blank, now filled with color.

This was what Markus needed. Watching the sun slowly recede down below the horizon, sitting in one of the most beautiful places in Detroit on a surprisingly comfortable bench... It was a nice change of pace.

It's been a few months now since the revolution, since the day that androids had won their freedom in a peaceful way. Androids and humans alike were still getting used to this change. President Warren had many things to go over, to refine, to alter in regards to android laws, and Markus had a lot on his plate as well.

Androids from all over the city, and the surrounding cities and states, actually, were coming to Markus, asking him where they could stay, who they could really trust, what their next move was, if they were now allowed certain rights, if actual homes could be built for them, all kinds of things that Markus didn't always have the answer for. Of course he would try to help in any way that he possibly could, but recently, it was all getting a bit overwhelming, a bit stressful.

One hour, that's all Markus promised himself. Just one hour of relaxation, and then back to Jericho he would go to continue helping and supporting his people.

"Oh, there you are..! I've been looking for you."

Markus didn't even flinch as he heard this voice. This familiar voice, a voice that he loved to hear, but hasn't heard in...quite a while, actually. The RK200 turned his head, looking over his shoulder with mismatched eyes, smiling softly as he spotted the android who had once held a gun directed at him.

_Connor..._

"North is wondering where you are, and she can't get ahold of you. She's worried that you may have gotten injured," The other android said as he approached the bench, brown eyes briefly flicking towards the sunset before falling back to Markus.

Markus' smile fell, a quiet sigh escaping his lips. "I knew I should've told her I was heading out... I turned my communication relay off to get some peace and quiet.. I should be getting back anyway, I-" he began, and he started to stand, but a hand on his shoulder made him stop.

"Hey... I can tell North you're alright. You don't have to go back just yet," Connor said, his tone gentle. Just with a few glances, the detective android could see that Markus' role as the leader of Jericho wasn't an easy job. It was stressing Markus out, it was exhausting him. He deserved a break, and more than just this one.

Markus stared at Connor for a few seconds, as if silently debating if he should go back or not, but then just slowly sat back down, shifting his gaze back to the colorful sky.

"May I?"

This made Markus look back to Connor, watching as he gestured to the bench. "Of course, please," he said, scooting over so Connor could sit down, which he did. And, as a subconscious action, Markus moved his arm so that it was around Connor's shoulders. In turn, Connor leaned more against Markus, his head resting at Markus' shoulder, his nose brushing against the leader's neck, brown eyes closed.

"You know you can take breaks whenever you want to, Markus...Jericho won't mind. They all love you, they care about your well-being." A pause. ".. _I_ care about your well-being..."

"I...I know..But Jericho-"

"-needs a good leader," Connor interrupted, albeit softly, lifting his head to look at the android he loved. "No good leader works without rest. Rest is something you need. And I-... This may sound self-centered, but... I really haven't been able to spend time with you lately.." Connor said quietly, tilting his head back down.

That was the moment when guilt came crashing down on Markus, weighing him down. He looked down at his knees, mumbling, "I know, I'm sorry... Things have just been so busy. I feel as if things are more chaotic now than a few months ago. But I..I promise, Connor," he said, turning his head to look down at Connor, who in turn looked up at him. "I promise you that I'll make more time for us. For myself, too."

Markus just wanted to make Connor happy. He wanted to make Connor smile, which, regardless of his newfound emotions due to deviancy, was a bit hard to make happen. Judging by the look on Connor's face now, though, Markus would say that he's succeeded.

Slowly, the corners of Connor's lips twitched up in a small but loving smile, and he nodded a little, "Thank you."

A comfortable silence enveloped the two androids, Markus shifting his gaze back to the sky. There were some deeper shades of what seemed to be purples in the sky now, accompanied by blues and reds. Different shades, same beauty.

"What were you doing out here, anyway?" Connor asked after a moment.

Markus smiled softly, his thumb stroking back and forth slowly at Connor's shoulder. "Watching the sunset."

A small frown formed on Connor's face, his gaze shifting to the sun, three quarters of the way below the horizon. "I don't understand... Why do people even watch sunsets? It seems like a bit of a waste of time," he said, though his tone of voice wasn't hostile, or belittling. Just genuinely curious and honest.

Markus found himself chuckling quietly at Connor. Of course, the RK800 wasn't designed to appreciate the beauty of the world around them. Well, no android really was, but it was easier for Markus due to how Carl brought him up, taught him to see beauty in so many things. Connor, though? Not so much. All of this new curiosity that Connor was showing, though, had Markus smiling, adoring the fact that the other android was asking more questions about more things recently. He was learning. Growing. Feeling.

"Well," Markus began, "People watch sunsets because it's... relaxing. Therapeutic. You see shades of colors in the sky that you didn't even know existed, and it just...it always looks so beautiful. Even if it's cold out, there's always the warmth from the sun when it's setting. There's this... this feeling of peace that washes over you, like nothing bad is ever going to happen. And to me... everything about it is beautiful. It reminds me of a painting." Markus pointed upwards, and Connor followed his gaze. "See how the purple fades into the blue? I've painted streaks that look very similar to that."

Connor made a small noise of acknowledgment, his lips slightly parted, eyes filled with a new sense of wonder. "..It _is_ rather...gorgeous," he said softly.

Markus looked back to Connor, and he nearly let out a sigh at how...pure Connor looked at this moment. If anyone saw this android right now, they'd never even imagine that he was once a deviant hunter. He looked so innocent, so wondrous, and it only reinforced how deeply in love Markus was with Connor. "Mhm.." The leader hummed in response, keeping his eyes on Connor. "So are you, angel..."

Connor shifted his gaze to Markus, and he tilted his head slightly with a little hint of a smile, "Was that a flirtation?" He asked, turning his body ever so slightly to face Markus a bit more.

Markus rolled his eyes with a smile, and to answer his boyfriend's question, he simply leaned in, using his free hand to cup Connor's cheek, then pressed their lips together in a sweet, gentle kiss. And when Markus felt Connor smiling, really smiling, against his lips...it made his robotic heart soar.

**Author's Note:**

> Next will most likely be another Reed900 fic, because I love an idea that someone suggested to me! (You know who you are XD) But if anyone has any requests for any ships, let me know! Feedback is greatly appreciated :) Thanks for reading! Until next time!


End file.
